Ásgarðr
Nation Information Ásgarðr is a growing, somewhat developed, and established nation at 159 days old with citizens primarily of Norwegian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Ásgarðr work diligently to produce Water and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Ásgarðr will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Ásgarðr has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Ásgarðr does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Ásgarðr detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Ásgarðr will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Culture Ásgarðr is a nation built upon the principals of militarism, and Eugenic based nationalism. Being derived from remnants of the fallen nation Teutoburg the volk of Ásgarðr have advanced even further along with their goal of Nordic Racial purity. The Volk of Ásgarðr have introduced a series of new festivals, and anual events dedicated to the celebration of Nordic Racial ties within their nation, while resurecting a few of the elder festivals aswell, (such as Arischeversammlung) Among the new events and spectacles include the anual Bifrost tournament, which is a series of physically and mentally challenging games placed in an Olympics styled tournament for all to bear witness to. Each year on the 20th of April, the largest of all Germanic festivals kicks off to honour the heritage, of the people that runs so rich and pure through the veins of every member of Ásgarðr. The Festival, by the name of Arischeversammlung Lasts for the week of April 20, and is rivaled in scale only by Oktoberfest. During the celebrations there are numerous activities which take place, including everything from organized Folk Dancing, to Competitions of strength for the men. To rap up the festivities a massive banquet is put on each yeat by the nations Government, at which are served a wide variety of national delicasies, and Traditional dishes. Other festivals which are celebrated each year include celebrations for the Spring and Fall Equinox, as well as the december celebrations of the 12 Rauhnächte During which the great Fir Tree at the top of the Rhine is decorated in a show of Kamraderie and Kinship throughout all Ásgarðr . Festivals Dates Arischeversammlung The Week of April 20 Bifrost Runs the Duration of the Fall Equinox Flag Day Occurs anually on January 30 The National Anthem of Ásgarðr is Wenn alle untreu werden http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFd8h1i2NLI Bifost The anual Bifrost tournament, which is consists of a series of physically and mentally challenging sports placed in an Olympics styled tournament for all to bear witness to. The Games are held each year in commemoration of the Fall Equinox, and are intended as a method of encouraging a pride in the Tribal heritage of Ásgarðr. At the end of each series of games the contestants are placed on a podium at which the First second and Third place are presented with awards for their demonstrations. Awards First place recieves a silver spear, crafted to resemble the speer of Odin. Second place is given a golden Malet, And third place is given a Bronzed sword All three of the victorius contestants are awarded a silver crown of Oak leaves. National Government Ásgarðr is a nation founded by the late Fuhrer, Iron Eclipse who was relocated to the land along with any survivors within Teutoburg of the nations massacre during the Unjust War by his fellow Nordic allies within the Norden Verein. The standing form of government of Ásgarðr is a National Socialist styled Monarchy, under the pretence that all members of the Great nation are interrelated through out history by their Noble Aryan Blood. In order for one to take the throne of Ásgarðr one must have met full citizen requirements, and have been granted by the Fuhrer and the Reichs council the honoured position of Reichsprince. While this position can be filled by any citizen deemed worthy, it is usually a role passed on to through time to the first born son/ daughter of the reigning Fuhrer. Exceptions to this were such as in the case of the the late Iron Eclipse who had no direct descendants, in which case the the Feldmarschal Thomas Njord was given the postion of Fuhrer by the process dictated above. It is expected that Thomas Njord will continue along the same path for a ethnicly pur Reich set out by his predecessor, however it is uncertain as of yet whether Fuhrer Thomas Njord will take the Reich back to Norden Verein or continue with the Sons of Muspel. -Historicaly Important Figures- Iron Eclipse: Nation's Founder; Deceased October 26/2007 Thomas Njord: Second Fuhrer; Current Reigning Fuhrer On Immigration & Nordic Eugenics The Government of Ásgarðr is reputed among other things, for it's hard line stance on immigration, and it is a well known fact that the borders of Ásgarðr are nearly entirely closed to immigrants of all forms. This, so much so that the nation cheered at the unveiling of laws which strengthen the power of each true citizen of the Reich, enabling them to place under citizens arrest, any illegal immigrants that they come across. The laws now dictate that any person found within the Nation of Ásgarðr for a period longer than a year without having been approved citizen status by the governing powers is to be considered a criminal from the law, and subjected to punishments under the policies of Fenrisulfr's Project Aasgard. Furthermore, any citizen found breeding, or entering into a relationship with such an individual is also regarded as being guilty of a criminal offence, and will tried by the Ásgarðr law courts under the charge of Aiding and abedding a fugitive from justice. All persons wanting to be permitted citizenship within the nation of Ásgarðr are required to pass extensive physical, and biological, and Eugenics examinations, in addition to the requirement of having been citizen only of nations whose history have shown less than a 25% support for the Zionist State of Israel, and do not support Zionism at the time of the application. Ásgarðr has taken a hard line stance on Racial Eugenics, and has reintroduced numerous programs which had been implimented by the greater Nordic Empire, and since abolished with the fall of the Nordreich alliance. Most famed of these programs is the Lebensborn program which is set to ensure a proper eugenic founding for all citizens of Ásgarðr, by acting in the form of a legal organization/ mating program which serves to find appropriate matches for all members. Inversly if any membre of the nation of Ásgarðr is caught breeding outside of his/ her approved designated racial class they will recieve a fine, and be placed under investigation for attempts at sabotaging the government initiative to repopulate the Nordlands with a true Arische Volk. The breeding class are determined based on a multitude of things ranging from physical appearance to familial back ground, and devided upon Historical lines which take into account historical military invasions of each location,(such as the Huns invasion of NoR)and the amount of interaction that each region has had with untermenchen. Military The military of Ásgarðr is appropriately named "Úlfhéðnar" It is to date one of the most fierce and merciless militaries of it's size class, having been founded, and based on the teachings of the Teutoburgan survivors (Teutoburg who had seen in excess of 50,000 casualties within the first 70 days of creation, and having inflicted over 500,000 casualties across various enemy nations). Since it's reinception as an official fighting force the Úlfhéðnar has over come and dissolved the fenrisulfr which was the initial military body of Teutoburg. The nation Ásgarðr has continued Teutoburg's policies of a mandatory minimum 5 years active military service within the nation of Ásgarðr and beyond that laws which dictate that all citizens of Ásgarðr are soldiers first. The working belief of a true warrior state has been implimented, and various funding, and aid programs have been established on the citizens to aid and support selective breeding, and training so as to create the ideal Arische Kampfer. These policies have come through with great success, and approval of the public who believe that the only true way to achieve honour, is to die for ones Nation. This is coupled with a fervent sense of Nationalism and Pride which has been with the nation since it's original inception on the East Rhine, as Teutoburg Record of Service Alliances & Ranks Aquired Axis of Imperial Nations (AIN) -- Minister of Security, Wermacht 2IC Nordreich (NoR) --- Soldaten Holy German Empire (HGE) --- Ministry of Security Stand or Die Invisible Order (S/D) --- Member Blood Reich ---Reichsfuhrer Norden Verein (NoV)--- Minister of Economics, Oberst, Standartenfuhrer, Brigandfuhrer, Feldmarschal, Generalfeldmarschal, Reichsgeneral Sons of Muspel (SoM)--- Member, Graphic Artist, Drengr Wars & Conflicts AIN Rogue Raids (AIN vs none) DLK Civil War (AIN+KaiserfriedrichIII vs AIN+Cheney)--Victory by Forum Commandeering DLK Assassination (HGE vs *DLK) Nuremburg Conflicts (LSF vs HGE) Blood Raid (Rogues vs Teutoburg) Peace declared Operation Overlord(FAN vs NoV) Operation POWERfailure (NoV vs POWER) Reformation War (NoV vs ICP) Northern Campaigns (NoV vs many) The Unjust War (~''' vs UJP) NoV vs LSF war ('''NoV vs LSF) *DLK = Dark Lunatic K Important Dates and Timeline Birth of Teutoburg: May 8/2007 Enters into Norden Verein: June 15/2007 Enters the ICP Reformation War: July 1/2007 Enters into The Unjust War: September 9/2007 Death of Teutoburg: September 11/2007 Founding of Ásgarðr: September 12/2007 Enters NoV-LSF War: October 2/2007 Takes part in walk out on Kaiser Martens: October 25/2007 Takes refuge with Illuminati: October 26/2007 Iron Eclipse, Dies of old age: October 26/2007 Ásgarðr enters a 1 week period of mourning: October 27/2007 - November 3/2007 Ex-Feldmarschal Thomas Njord takes command of Ásgarðr: October 27/2007 Becomes an official member of Sons of Muspel: October 28/2007 Fuhrer Thomas Njord announces the new direction of the nation and reveals a new national emblems : January 30/2008 Fuhrer Thomas Njord re-applies for membership to Norden Verein: February 8/2008 Ásgarðr is officially welcomed back into the union of Norden Verein : February 9/2008 Thomas Njord is made GFM of Norden Verein : February 13/ 2008 Thomas Njord is made Reichsgeneral of Norden Verein : March 13/ 2008 Thomas Njord Resigns from Norden Verein: April 18/ 2008 History The Birth of a Nation It is a known fact that all nations are born through blood, the same has applied to Ásgarðr which has, as of the first of October 2007, declared a state of open war against the Libertarian Socialist Federation, along side it's comrades in the Norden Verein. On that day, Iron Eclipse marched his soldiers still reaking with the demoralization from the fall of Teutoburg. The battles proved to be a success, anf further more awoke the mighty sword of the Úlfhéðnar in a blast of mad fury against the Traitorous members of the LSF. It has been noted that within the first 12 hours of the conflict the LSF dropped from an alliance of 159 members, to one of little more than 80 members. This gave the soldiers of Ásgarðr a much needed boost in morale, and a reaffirmation that the Nordic Blood which flows through their veins, ability to conquer all! Alliance Walk out Ásgarðr left the alliance Norden Verein in protest of the unjust demotions of JakeFelan and ArchonGuardian at the wishes of Kaiser Martens and Striderwannabe. Ásgarðr was one of 20 nations to pull out of Norden Verein. others nations who took part in the NoV walk out include: JakeFelan, Kingzog, Thor Von Mayhem, Thor from Soudak, Valek, Redneck82, Sparticulous, Joebu, President Ken, Reichsleiter Nerull, Botha, Bloodsong, Loodoyaye, Takemikazuchi, W.A.R., stlskin, Chancellor GPWSAR, Iceblade Rage, Commisar Zhukov along with Johnny Reb to form the alliance Sons of Muspel which is made up of the still proud members of Nordreich The Death of the Founder Iron Eclipse died on October 26/ 2007 of old age after a life time of fighting for his beliefs,(the beliefs on which Ásgarðr was founded) He lived a good life and saw the nation from it's founding, through many hard times, including the destruction of Teutoburg during the Unjust War. ~He lives on in Valhalla, and in our memories~ ' Coronation of Thomas Njord' The Coronation of Thomas Njord took place on October 27/ 2007 following the death of Iron Eclipse. The coronation took place on the sacred ground/ battlefield of Teutoburg which was destroyed during the Unjust War. The Ceremony was one of renewed hope for the nation as a new direction was born and a new ruler took the throne. ' Moving the capital ' On November 10/2007 the Fuhrer of Ásgarðr, Thomas Njord moved the capital of his great nation, from Teutoburg to Vanir with the completion of the royal family's new Winter palace. ' A New Direction ' The 30th of January is declared "flag day" as the Fuhrer Thomas Njord unmasks the new national colours, and makes a speach declaring a new national direction, and a further push for excellence and superiority A Sad Day for the Reich On Friday, April 13 Reichsgeneral Norden Verein, Thomas Njord resigned from the great alliance in a public speach to his many subordinates, and people with whom he had gained a significant amount of respect for. This resignation was brought about when Xiphosis of Global Order of Darkness approached Reichsbanker Vincent Zeppelin with concerns that government sanctioned Human rights violations were taking place within Ásgarðr. Reichsgenera Thomas Njord was later approached with these allegations, and as a result sadly withdrew from the great alliance of Norden Verein. In an address to his accuser, Thomas Njord said the following: I have not abused NoVs trust. Sure they did not know that myself and Iron Eclipse were one and the same, but in all honesty it shouldn't matter as I was never on a ZI list, nor a perma ZI list. In fact the worst thing I did as Iron Eclipse was beat Penchuck in a debate using his own logic. As a player in this game, I may have chosen a particular Role Play which is counter the norm, but that having been said I feel that I have served my purpose as a player of this game and have caused far more good than harm to those alliances I have come into contact with as an official. Does this mean that I deserve to be ZId? I think not. This is not to say that I do not feel that racism, and sexism, and many of those other "isms" ought not be discouraged and even persecuted in game, however I feel that (as always) actions speak louder than words, and as such I will have you know that my entire time playing CN, I have never and would never discriminate against another player. It has always, and will always be the most skilled player who gets the promotion, and so on. To answer your question about coming out of hippy mode to face "justice".. well I pity that we have come to a point in this game where justice can more easily be defined as opinion based vigilantism than anything else. Where thought crimes are worthy of execution. Will I come out of Hippy mode? eventually I will have to. However that said, I would rather destroy my own nation, or have it deleted than distribute its wealth amidst those who have not earned it. When I come out of Hippy mode, I can assure you that all of my tech, and my full war chest will be distributed amongst nations of Norden Verein, because they are the ones who deserve it for their loyalty, and their skill. Kind Regards, Njord Ex-Reichsgeneral of Norden Verein. Category:Fascism Category:Teutoburg